1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel compound and a method of producing an organic semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Development of a thin film transistor using an organic semiconductor has gradually become active since the latter half of 1980s. In recent years, the basic performance of the thin film transistor using the organic semiconductor has exceeded the basic performance of a thin film transistor using amorphous silicon. Each of organic semiconductor materials often has a high affinity for a plastic substrate on which a semiconductor device such as a thin-film field effect transistor (FET) is formed. Therefore, the organic semiconductor materials are each an attractive material for a semiconductor layer in a device of which flexibility or lightweight property is desired. In addition, some of the organic semiconductor materials can each be formed into a film by the application of a solution or a printing method. The use of any such material enables a large-area device to be produced simply at a low cost.
Examples of the organic semiconductor materials heretofore proposed include the following materials. First, the examples include acenes disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H05-55568, such as pentacene and tetracene. The examples further include phthalocyanines each containing lead phthalocyanine disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H05-190877, and low-molecular-weight compounds such as perylene and a tetracarboxylic acid derivative of perylene. In addition, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H08-264805 proposes an aromatic oligomer typified by a thiophene hexamer referred to as α-thienyl or sexithiophene, and, furthermore, polymer compounds such as polythiophene, polythienylene vinylene, and poly-p-phenylene vinylene. It should be noted that most of them are described in Advanced Material, 2002, 2nd issue, p. 99 to 117.
Characteristics demanded when a device is produced by using any such compound in the semiconductor layer of the device, such as a non-linear optical characteristic, conductivity, and a semiconductor characteristic, largely depend on not only the purity of the compound as a material for the layer but also the crystallinity and orientation of the material.
By the way, most of low-molecular-weight compounds (such as pentacene) in each of which a π-conjugated system is expanded has high crystallinity, and is insoluble in a solvent. Accordingly, a thin film composed of each of those compounds is formed by employing a vacuum deposition method in most cases. Pentacene is known to show high field effect mobility, but has involved the following problem: pentacene is so instable in the air as to be apt to be oxidized and to deteriorate. In addition, when employing vacuum film formation such as a vacuum deposition method, the merit of an organic semiconductor material is reduced such that a large-area device can be produced from the material at a low cost.
On the other hand, an organic semiconductor using a π-conjugated polymer can be easily formed into a thin film by, for example, a solution application method in many cases. Therefore, the applied development of an organic semiconductor film using a π-conjugated polymer has been advanced because the film is often excellent in moldability (“Japanese Journal of Applied Physics” by the Japan Society of Applied Physics, 1991, vol. 30, p. 610 to 611). The arrangement state of molecular chains in the π-conjugated polymer is known to have a large influence on electrical conductivity. Similarly, it has been reported that the field effect mobility of a π-conjugated polymer field effect transistor greatly depends on the arrangement state of molecular chains in a semiconductor layer (“Nature”, Nature Publishing Group, 1999, vol. 401, p. 685-687). However, the arrangement of molecular chains in the n-conjugated polymer is performed during the period from coating with a solution to drying of the solution, so the arrangement state of the molecular chains may vary to a large extent owing to a change in environment and a difference in coating method. Accordingly, the field effect mobility varies depending on a condition under which the solution is applied, so it may be difficult to stably produce the transistor.
In addition, in recent years, an FET has also been reported which uses a film obtained by: forming a thin film composed of a soluble precursor by coating; and converting the precursor into an organic semiconductor by heat treatment or irradiation with light (J. Appl. Phys. vol. 79, 1996, p. 2136, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-266157, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-221318). Pentacene and porphyrin have been reported as examples in which a precursor is converted into an organic semiconductor by heat treatment. However, problems have been raised in that the conversion of the precursor into porphyrin or pentacene requires treatment at high temperature, and eliminated components having large mass must be removed by decompression. Pentacene is cited as an example in which a precursor is converted into an organic semiconductor by irradiation with light. In this case, treatment at high temperature is not required, but a problem is raised in that irradiation with light must be performed in an inert atmosphere.
Further, a dimer of pentacene is a known example of an organic semiconductor into which a precursor can be converted with either of heat and light. However, the dimer has involved the following problem: [4+4] optical dimerization is employed for the dimerization of pentacene, so a skeleton to which the dimer is adaptable is limited (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-107216).
Further, in Tetrahedron Letters 45 (2004), p. 7287 to 7289, a material having a skeleton represented by the following general formula (12) (hereinafter referred to as “SCO skeleton”) is described as a pentacene precursor, and it is described that the pentacene precursor is converted into pentacene by heating. However, in Tetrahedron Letters 45 (2004), p. 7287 to 7289, it is not described that the conversion of the pentacene precursor into pentacene proceeds also with light.

In addition, in Advanced Materials 15, No. 24 (2003), p. 2066 to 2069 it is described that a pentacene precursor is converted into pentacene by heating. However, in the document, it is described that irradiation with light only results in the polymerization of a substituent of the precursor, so a bicyclo skeleton is maintained, and the conversion of the precursor into pentacene does not occur. The foregoing indicates that an N-sulfinyl group represented by a general formula (14) is converted with heat, but not converted with light:
where R44 represents a linear or branched alkyl, alkenyl, alkoxy, alkylthio, alkyl ester, or aryl group, a hydroxyl group, or a halogen atom.
In addition, as reported in Organic Reactions Volume 52, in a skeleton represented by a general formula (15), irradiation with light results in the elimination of ketene to aromatize the remainder, but heating at 180° C. does not cause the elimination. From those examples, it is realized that skeletons are very rare which undergo elimination with either of light and heat in a low-temperature process up to 200° C.

As described above, in an FET device using an organic semiconductor compound, an organic semiconductor layer having crystallinity and orientation has been conventionally formed through a complicated step such as vacuum film formation.
Even the formation of a film excellent in orientation and crystallinity by a simple method such as a coating method has often required extremely high temperature. In addition, a film that can be formed at low temperature has been poor in stability in the air.